Items (Fort City)
The following are a list of armor, weapons, and more found in the worlds of Fort City. There are slight color variations in each item. Apparel Armor is ranked on a scale of 1-15. Up to 150 pounds can be carried, but this limit can be upgraded. Body *Zach's Clothes: Armor 1, Weight 0 (Can't Be Dropped) *Looter's Clothes: Armor 2, Weight .5 *Light Enforcer Armor: Armor 6, Weight 6 *Heavy Enforcer Armor: Armor 8, Weight 10 *Cowboy's Leather Armor: Armor 5, Weight 4 *Caveman's Loincloth: Armor 1, weight 0 *Caveman Fur Clothes: Armor 2, Weight 2 *Spartan Armor: Armor 10, Weight 12 *Medjay Clothes: Armor 7, Weight 6 *Viking Armor: Armor 12, Weight 16 *Zeus' Robes: Armor 6, Weight 4 *Odin's Armor: Armor 10, Weight 18 (Decreases Magic damage by 40%) *Osiris' Robe: Armor 6, Weight 5 *Thief's Tunic: Armor 6, Weight 5 *Knight's Armor: Armor 9, Weight 10 *Sir Draco's Robes: Armor 9, Weight 7 (Decreases Fire and Magic Damage by 40%) *Pirate's Clothes: Armor 4, Weight 3 *Royal Navy Clothes: Armor 6, Weight 4 *Seaspawn's Clothes: Armor 3, Weight 1 *Navy Jones' Clothes: Armor 7, Weight 6 (Increases Underwater Breathing and Decreases Water Creature damage by 60%) *Zombie's Clothes: Armor 5, Weight 4 *Werewolf's Clothes: Armor 4, Weight 3 *Vladimir's Tux: Armor 5, Weight 5 (Decreases Melee Damage by 45%) *Police Officer Uniform: Armor 7, Weight 4 *Bank Robber's Clothes: Armor 6, Weight 5 *Gangster's Clothes: Armor 5, Weight 3 *Barkeep's Clothes: Armor 4, Weight 1 *Sal Monilla's Clothes: Armor 6, Weight 3 (Decreases Range Damage by 45%) *Xlorflorf Armor: 15, Weight 20 *Cyborg's Clothes: Armor 8, Weight 5 *Rebel Clothes: Armor 8, Weight 5 *Deluxe Enforcer Armor: Armor 10, Weight 12 *Deluxe Heavy Enforcer Armor: Armor 12, Weight 16 *Jack Fort's Clothes: Armor 10, Weight 6 (Unlocked after beating the game, Decreases all Damage by 45%) Head *Looter's Hat: Armor 0, Weight 0 *Enforcer Helmet: Armor 4, Weight 5 *Heavy Enforcer's Hat: Armor 3, Weight 2 *Dino Skull Helmet: Armor 5, Weight 6 *Cowboy Hat Armor 2, Weight 1 *Spartan Helmet: Armor 7, Weight 8 *Medjay Headpiece: Armor 5, Weight 6 *Viking Helmet: Armor 6, Weight 7 *Zeus' Headwreath: Armor 2, Weight 2 (Decreases Electric Damage by 55%) *Odin's Helmet: Armor 7, Weight 9 *Osiris' Headpiece: Armor 4, Weight 6 *Knight Helmet: Armor 7, Weight 6 *Thief's Hood: Armor 3, Weight 4 *Pirate's Bandana: Armor 2, Weight 0 *Royal Navy Hat: Armor 3, Weight 1 *Seaspawn Hat: Armor 2, Weight 0 *Skeleton Helmet: Armor 6, Weight, 8 *Police Hat: Armor 4, Weight 1 *Bank Robber's Mask: Armor 4, Weight 0 *Gangster's Hat: Armor 3, Weight 0 *Xlorflof Helmet: Armor 8, Weight 11 *Cyborg's Glasses: Armor 2, Weight 0 *Deluxe Enforcer Helmet: Armor 7, Weight 8 *Deluxe Heavy Enforcer's Hat: Armor 5, Weight 6 Weapons Melee *Crowbar: Damage _, Weight _, Type Club *Machete: Damage _, Weight _, Type Sword *Fire Ax: Damage _, Weight _, Type Battle Ax *Combat Knife: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Knife *Shovel: Damage _, Weight _, Type N/A *Sledgehammer: Damage _, Weight _, Type Warhammer *Hatchet: Damage _, Weight _ , Type War Ax *Wooden Club: Damage _, Weight _ , Type *Whip: Damage _, Weight _ , Type N/A *Khopesh: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Sword *Spartan Sword: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Sword *Spartan Spear: Damage _, Weight _ , Type N/A *Viking Battle Ax: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Battle Ax *Viking Mace: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Club *Viking War Ax: Damage _, Weight _ , Type War Ax *Knight Sword: Damage _, Weight _ , Type *Knight Flail: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Club *Dagger: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Knife *Knight Battle Ax: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Battle Axe *Draco's Magic Sword: Damage _, Weight _ , Type N/A *Pirate's Sword: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Sword *Royal Navy Cutlass: Damage _, Weight _ , Sword *Pirate's Dagger: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Knife *Wooden Stake: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Knife *Wooden Plank: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Club *Gothic Axe: Damage _, Weight _ , Type War Axe *Baseball Bat: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Club *Laser Battle Ax: Damage _, Weight _ , Type *Laser Sword: Damage _, Weight _ , Type *Laser Warhammer: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Shields *Trashcan Shield *Stone Shield *Spartan Shield *Egyptian Shield *Knight Shield *Wooden Pirate Shield *Gothic Shield *High-tech Shield * Enforcer Elite Shield Ranged *Enforcer Concussion Rifle *Old Fashioned Pistol *Tomahawks *Greek Bow *Medieval Bow *Pirate Throwing Knives *Tommy Gun *Laser Rifle *Jack Fort's Rifle DLC Apparel Body *Shirtman's Costume *The Strongman Costume *Colonel Cranium Costume *Shiftress Costume *Dinocop Costume *Master Mynd Costume *Overlord Costume *Woodrow Costume *General Ryvok Costume *Watersworth Costume *Allister Costume *Mr. Picidae Costume *Otto Costume *Brennan Barkley Costume Head *Shirtman Mask *The Strongman Mask *Colonel Cranium Mask *Shiftress Mask *Dinocop Mask *Master Mynd Mask *Overlord Mask *Woodrow Mask *General Ryvok Mask *Watersworth Mask *Allister Mask *Mr. Picidae Mask *Otto Mask *Brennan Barkley Mask DLC Weapons Melee * Strongman's Barbell: Damage _, Weight __, Type Warhammer * Master Mynd's Ice Axe: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Battle Axe * Grizzly Claws: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Dagger * Bor's Hammer: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Club * Redwood Sword: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Sword * Bambo Staff: Damage _, Weight _ , Type Club * Lightplant: Damage _, Weight _ , Type War Axe Shields * Mister 'Merica Shield * Treant Shield Ranged * Bow-bro's Bow * Ryvok's Bazooka * Waterswoth's Harpoon * B. Barkley's Rifle Misc. * Fishstick AquaGlove Category:Items Category:Outsider Entertainment Category:Clothing Category:Fort City Category:Weapons Category:Fort City Items